Confessions and Proposals?
by cscaskettolicitygoodness
Summary: <html><head></head>It's a weird day at the precinct...READ TO FIND OUT WHY! :D</html>


_**Confessions and … Proposals?**_

_**A\N: Hope you like my new story… it might be a bit predictable but I wrote it for fun, so enjoy and R and R pleas**_

She didn't pay much of attention to the coffee she had in her hands, nor to the person sitting next to her who was chatting away to glory about his trips to Africa and Haiti. They had not been so close for the past few months. But having a special person back in her life, she had to make the right choice, her boyfriend or her partner. Her boyfriend was a distraction, to keep her mind away from what had taken place that day in the 12th. The day she would never forget. The day when her Partner walked away hand in hand with his ex – wife \ publisher to the Hamptons. But this partner charmed his way back in her life, and risked his own life to save hers. This partner had put it a huge amount of money to save her life. The partner who had stuck with her when they had been affected by the radiation. A partner who had been with her through thick and thin, and a partner who had been with her in the freezer, when they thought they had no hope and the next day when they thought they would disappear along with the bomb in thin air. A partner who had saved her life en number of times, she would often think if she ever thanked him for that! She finally figured it out. She was in love with Richard Castle. No WAIT did she just say that. She liked him, yes that was there, that mutual understanding was there, they were like the best of friends. She had his back and he hers. But had she just admitted to herself that she had loved a 9 year old on a sugar rush? She had a lot of decisions to make and had just admitted to herself that she was in love with her partner. But she had no idea if he liked her. Yeah he was all protective when it came to her safety and didn't want her to get hurt, but did he like her? She had a goal to accomplish now, make Richard Castle admit that he was in love with Katherine Beckett. Yes. But then she came back to reality and found out that her boyfriend was sitting right next to her. She sighed and looked at Josh who had been calling out her name for the past 5 minutes in disgust. Josh spoke first breaking her day dreaming session –"Earth to Kate, where have you been all this while. I've been telling you awesome stuff about my trips and you just sigh? Come on something must be up. Was it work. Was it really tiring? Did something happen at work Kate tell me?"

"Josh if you let me answer and let yourself breathe then yes I'll tell you what happened." –shot back an angry Kate. She was really happy with Josh at first. They both were happy with the way things were going on at first. But then Rick came back, charmed his way back into all their lives, and made Kate think whether what she was doing was right or not, dating josh was a big mistake or not? And then during the time when Josh had plans to go to Haiti, he left the next day after the bomb explosion threat, and came back after a week. Was this the life she wanted to live? Or did she want to spend her life happily with someone else….Did she really have those strong feelings for Castle? She took a deep breath, she already knew her answer to her own question, but was never ready to face it before, but things had changed as time passed, and now she was ready to go and tell Castle, but first Josh deserved the truth. "Josh these past few months have been amazing and you and I both know that we've had our moments, but I felt that my heart wasn't ready to accept the love you gave me because it belonged to someone else, it always had. And I feel bad to tell you that the person is Castle, you don't deserve me josh, you deserve someone better than me. We've enjoyed yes, we have but kept thinking that something and someone was missing. You are lovely josh … its just that its not what I'm looking for right now." Didn't she tell the same thing to Tom before… god she needed break from repeating the same lines and wanted to have a life without those lines haunting her. At least now she knew whom she wanted to be with.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you? Hear me out Kate…. Ever since you entered my life it was a miracle for me. I…. I didn't know what to do or to say, you were really important to me, at least that's what I thought. But now you come to me and you tell me about Castle… this conversation is not over yet Kate… mind you it's just the beginning."

"Josh I told you I'm really sorry-" SMACK! His palm came in contact with her face. She at first couldn't feel anything but then slowly felt a burning hot sensation on her cheek. Tears were dripping down her face and she didn't even bother to wipe them. But thinking of Castle made her smile a bit. She looked at Josh.

Wearing a bitter scowl on his face Josh stormed off of Starbucks leaving behind a dumbstruck Kate. She sat there not knowing exactly what to do. She also saw Ryan from the table behind her widen his eyes. She hadn't noticed Ryan at Starbucks. She just gave him a leave it look and he was like are you sure and all and she just nodded. Her conversation with Josh had ended in a very unexpected way. She had been slapped by him now. But she didn't know that he would have fallen for her. She had to go and apologise immediately. But first she had to stop her partner from going away for good. She had to stop him from leaving the city, leaving his friends, leaving her. She walked out of star bucks and drove her car in the direction of Richard Castle's house.

He was walking towards the elevator when he heard Esposito's voice from behind. It sounded worried and concerned. "Hey Castle did you see Beckett?"

"No I thought she was supposed to be there with you guys so that's why I headed up here, to say thanks for everything."

"Listen man, I know its hard for you, but do you have to leave? I mean you know how angry you made her when you left before? Do you know how many times a day we had to see her looking at the phone, thinking you'd call her? Do you….?"

"Yes I do Esposito…. Yes I do! But you and I both know that I cant do this, I cant take this anymore. She is happy with Josh and I am…. I don't know what I am man. I am lost. Lost without her. But I cant be the jealous one or the possessive one, I can only be the loving and caring person. And I want to see her happy man. I can only do that much. If she is happy with Josh then I am more than happy for her. Josh is a good man. She deserves someone like him. Not a person who has got a history of 2 failed marriages."

"Castle please I beg you don't leave. It'll break her. She was torn last time. You came back and stitched her wounds again. But if you go again, it will wound her for life. It'll wound both of you bro, please don't go! She LOVES YOU. Cant you see that?" –pleaded Esposito. Castle could see for the first time that Esposito was actually pleading. God he must really care about her.

"I don't know if this is love or not, cause I've never felt like this before. And neither has she, she might be scared to tell me, but…. Who am I kidding."

Just then Kate came from the elevator and looked at Rick. She was breathless. He could sense fear in her eyes and she looked as if someone had drained all her energy out of her. She wanted to speak to him. He knew it, but then he noticed it, a fresh mark on her cheek. It looked as if someone had slapped her. Rick knew the answer already to who had slapped her. He spoke in a serious tone –"Who did this to you?"

"What… I don't know what you're taking about Castle but listen I really need to talk to you …. In PRIVATE." She looked at Ryan and Esposito who gave a half encouraging and half naughty smile. She would take care of that problem later but now her main aim was to convince Castle to stay and not leave for good. "Castle… please come to the interrogation room, please."

"WHO did this to you Kate" –he repeated a lot more serious than before.

"It doesn't matter right now you do."

"TELL HIM BECKETT! If you wont I will." Ryan shouted.

"You wont mind if I interrupt this _CUTE _conversation of yours would you?" A rough and dangerous voice spoke from behind all of them. The precinct became quite and for the first time Castle could see Beckett shiver. Castle spoke in a very calm voice –"Josh, how nice to see you here, come to say goodbye have we?"

"YOU… You changed my girlfriend's mind you son of a bitch. Did you charm her with the money you have? Tell me Castle did you? What did you buy her with your fricking MONEY that she doesn't want me anymore?"

"Um…. He looked at Beckett and replied smiling Coffee.."

"What did you say?"

"I said I bought her coffee.."

The whole of the 12th burst out in laughter and Josh couldn't handle more of this so he went next to Castle and WHAM! Punched him straight on the face. Castle thought he could hear a crack. It might have been his nose, but he didn't care. Right now he had to show everyone what he actually was. He looked at Josh who was ready to punch him again. He made his move and punched Castle on the stomach. Ryan and Esposito went to help castle but then Josh held out a finger to them and told them –"If he's a man, then he will fight. Or get his ass kicked."

"Ryan, Esposito back off, and you… He looked at Josh and said – How dare you slap her. What did you get by slapping her Josh. What did you end up with?"

He went and punched Rick again. This time Kate shouted at Rick told him to back out. Josh spoke –"You're writer is no man, he cant fight. He a scared puppy. You always protect him and he likes that. He uses you as a shield Kate, he's a piece of shit. Just then Josh felt a heavy blow behind his head. Castle had punched him. With the speed they both were fighting it looked as if both of them had been trained to fight to kill. Josh spoke –"Now we're talking aren't we Writer boy."

"You. Will. Never. Touch. Her. Again."

"Watch me." With that Josh went and caught Kate's hand and pulled her towards himself and was about to slap her again. This time Rick's anger was noticed by everyone witnessing this fight including Lanie and the captain who were quietly betting with Ryan and Esposito in the corner on who was going to win. The Captain didn't come in between because he wanted this problem solved and he hated violence but Josh had slapped Kate. Castle had done the right thing to stand up for her. If this got out of hand then he would take action. But only the Captain knew something the others didn't know; Rick was trained in combat. He never showed it but he only told this to the captain. That's why the captain had allowed him to accompany cases which were a bit more dangerous. He didn't want anyone to get hurt but ….. There was a loud scream. Kate was going to defend herself but Castle came in the way and blocked Josh's hand. Using all the strength he had in him, Castle threw Josh on the ground. " Oh and mind you if I see you here again I will kick you and your ass out of this area so far .."

"You wont be here, you were supposed to leave." –Josh spoke without thinking and wished he hadn't.

"That is none of your business, oh and I'll ALWAYS be there for her Josh, ALWAYS, no matter what." With that Rick walked out of the station towards the cab waiting for him outside. He looked at Kate and said –"I'll be at home if you need me."

He had not noticed that hot blood had been coming out of his cheek and then could feel a sharp pain behind his head and collapsed where he was standing, a small box fell down from his pocket but was only noticed by Lanie. Josh had taken his revenge and had smacked him hard before he left. But this was noticed by everyone, and Kate did her job and said –"Joshua Davidson, you're under arrest for the assault of Richard Castle in front of a dozen and more officers."

"Somebody get him some water or an ice pack. He needs it, Lanie I'll be right back." She said and took Josh to a room with the captain. Then when they were alone she spoke –"How could you hit him when he was off guard Josh? And why the hell create a scene in front of everybody?"

"He deserved it. And you, you chose him over me?"

"That is ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" The captain had finally spoken. He continued –"Mr. Davidson I am willing to let you go under one condition."

"What's that?"

"Never come back here ever again, you understand me? And if you do, I'll have you reminded that you wont be welcomed here. For the behaviour you showed us today…. I understand that it's a matter which involves some understanding, but… Do you agree to my condition? If you do Leave silently.

He nodded and told Kate –"I guess its over then. It was really nice knowing you Kate." With that he left. She thought she could see a smile on his face.

"Sir…. WOW!" –said Kate a bit amused and impressed. She could see that the rest of the officers along with her friend were seeing from outside the window and she looked up at Roy who spoke.

"You don't think we know Kate, but we do, that you have feelings for Castle, and that he is the only person who can protect you Kate, he is the only one who cares about you like no other man has done. Whom do you think would care to solve someone else's problem these days Kate? Do you think that anyone nowadays even cares? Kate, he is THE ONE! He's your ONE and You're HIS DONE!" The captain had spoken this with great emotion. Kate had never seen him like this before but then she knew what he meant. She had to take care of a few things now. But then she remembered telling only two people about her ONE AND DONE talk…. Castle and Lanie. How did the Captain know about this? "Sir…. How do you know about my one and done?"

"Is he okay Lanie?" Kate had joined the rest of the gang who were standing and sitting beside a table where Castle lay unconscious.

"He'll be up in five Kate, he's just been hit hard on the head and it has been swollen a lot that's all, it will get better with a lot of rest."

"Ugh what did I miss?"

"Nothing much writer boy just Beckett here going nuts over your bruised face."

"Why detective Beckett you care and Lanie its writer MAN!."

"Remind me to never say a word in front of him, and yes Rick I do. What I wanted to say is that…. She looked at everyone else and thought that this was her only chance to finally tell him how she felt. I wanted to tell you that I …. I want you to stay, please Castle. I've had you around all the tome that its hard for me to forget you and you helpful CIA theories. I want you to pull my pigtails and irritate me. I want you to be there every time I encounter my mother's case, to catch me when I fall. You can be so irritating and childish, but I have seen you serious before and after what happened today I know that… well….. I just don't want you to leave."

Kate Beckett had been in loss for words right now. And surprisingly so was Richard Castle. "Um… so what you're trying to tell me is that you like me? That you like me being around you so I can annoy you and discover more secrets and peel off the Beckett's layer of onion?"

"Beckett's layers of onion?" – said the boys and Lanie in chorus.

Beckett gave a don't ask look and spoke, choosing her words carefully. "What I wanted to tell you , before you were leaving for the Hamptons is that I wanted to come along with you. You know like a friend and all. But then your Ex-Wife showed up and well…"

"Kate WHY didn't you say so? Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I castle? How could I say it in front of your Ex-Wife. And well you didn't even know the fact that Tom and I broke up! I cant blame anyone but myself for this stupid ness."

"You are…. A very extraordinary person did I mention that to you?"

"Maybe once or twice Castle… Maybe once or twice…."

No one noticed that Lanie, Esposito , and Ryan were betting in the corner and listening to their conversation at the same time. And then everyone froze when Beckett came up till Castle's face and kissed him full on the lips. The whole precinct was looking from Castle to Beckett. And when the kiss stopped, the whole of the 12th broke into applause including the Captain and the boys and Lanie.

Kate Beckett knew then that she was his one and he was her done. Speaking of which –"LANIE! Can I talk to you for a second please?"

"Sure…. What's the matter girl?" She led her to another room where she spoke. "Did you tell the captain about my one and done policy? Because I had him give me a huge lecture on how Castle is my one and done!"

"Really…. I had no idea that someone Except me would know, I swear girl I never spoke a word to the Captain about this."

"Then who did!"

"OH NO!" –they both said together.

"JAVIER ESPOSITO and KEVIN RYAN what do you think of yourselves! If a girl trusts her secret with one of you she bloody well wants it to remain a secret, not going and telling anyone anything!" –screamed Lanie. Beckett just smiled and told Lanie to forgive them as Lanie was about to chew them and spit them out. She went up to Castle and her phone rang and she put it on speaker so that both of them could talk to the person on the other side of the phone. It was Josh.

"Hey Josh, a nice exit you made out there! I was really impressed with your acting skills, my mother would be really impressed!" –spoke Castle. He continued –"Although you did give me a body ache, by hitting me hard. Ouch it still hurts!"

"Sorry Rick, I was first shocked to know what you guys had planned last night to play a prank on your friends, but then I realised that they didn't know that you guys were going out for more than 6 months and well they had to know in some way, well they had to get a clue in their minds right? Oh and Kate I really am sorry for that slap. Honestly I never slapped a women in life. This was the first time and the last time I swear! Oh and by the way guys Gina says hi! She really is an amazing women Rick and thanks for introducing me to her! …. How long will they take to know that this was a prank, any idea?"

"Um…. If they're smart enough they'll get to know in about 5 minutes that's why we called to thank you both for your help. You both enjoy your trip to Alaska alright! Oh and Josh, some advice, Gina doesn't like cold feet!"

"Thanks for that Rick! See you in a few months!"

"Yeah we owe you, after all you started this all." With that he snapped her phone shut and kissed her again. This time with more passion. But then stopped when he heard a scream from outside. It was Lanie. "I think she knows Rick."

"Is there a shorter route to escape other than jumping from the window?"

"I don't think so, we got to tell them everything I guess."

"Captain did pretty well didn't he?" And when she nodded he just sighed. Now it was Lanie, Ryan and Esposito's turn who were one of the first ones to star the betting session in the precinct when Castle had come into their lives. Three years, and the bets became higher and higher! And Castle had been involved in one of them too, but that was another story. Every story had to end but his had just began.

"RICHARD CASTLE! COME WITH ME NOW!" By saying that Lanie pulled Rick's ear and led him to the other room where everyone else had followed. She kept her voice low and asked him –"What is this!" She held out a velvet box and inside that there was a diamond ring which suited perfect for Kate. Lanie's eyes were with tears when Castle nodded and she only said –"Ask her. GO!"

Rick took the box from her hand and told her –"This is what gave me away, where did you find it, I thought I lost it! But we knew you would figure it out sooner or later." "GO and ask her Castle."

"I'm scared Lanie, I don't want to mess this one up. I just want everything to be perfect for her."

"Then the best place and a perfect moment is a day when someone is NOT murdered which is today. SO NOW CASTLE. Trust me she will say yes. Go and ask her." With that Lanie pushed Castle towards the door where Kate was standing looking surprised. And said –"Ask me what?"

"That… um…

Castle could see the whole precinct busy at their own work. So he remembered what Martha had told him. To do it BIG or don't do it at all. So he went for the first option. And now he was going to ask her.

"Kate I just wanted to ask you whether you love me as a boyfriend?"

"Yes…. – she replied. She was taken off guard by him again! Rick…."

"What would you do if I asked you whether you'll love me as a husband too?"

"RICK!"

He bent down on one knee and this time the whole precinct was shocked and were silent. The captain came out of his office at the right time to see this scene. Castle spoke. –"Katherine Beckett, I have loved you since the day I met you and I knew you were something different, more _REAL_ –He emphasised on that word. And when I got a chance to shadow you for my new novels I at first was really annoying –He said when Esposito cut in and said –"You still are bro in a good way" Lanie SHHH'd him angrily and gave him a punch on his stomach. Rick smiled and continued –"but now I am really thankful that I could help the NYPD in small ways I could. You brightened my day Kate. And 6 months maybe too short but I know you…. For three years now, I always wanted to ask you just one thing since I fell in love with you… Will you Marry ME?"

She didn't even pause to think and shouted - "YES. I will!" And with that he slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her hand. Richard Castle was truly a gentleman. For he wanted her happiness and didn't want her to be hurt and waited for the right moment to come to ask her out. He was the happiest man in the world and no one could ruin it. The precinct at first didn't know what to do because just a few minutes back they had witnessed a love confession scene and then minutes later a PROPOSAL. This was the weirdest day for everyone although they would get it finally one day. Except of course Castle and Beckett, as they will continue to be the best duo.

_**She's Armed, He's Dangerous.**_

_**A\N: I like this story even if it may seem a bit unrealistic or confusing. It's better than the previous one of course :P If you liked it please REVIEW I am in need of them right now! Thanks for your support AlexBeckett and castlelover100. And my secret muse! Yours A. R. Claire**_


End file.
